A majority of mobile devices may operate under DC (direct current) voltage supply. These devices may shut down or malfunction if the voltage provided by a power source varies, which may often occur when the power source is a photovoltaic (PV, e.g., solar) panel. For example, if a tablet is connected directly to a typical solar panel (e.g., 21V supply voltage) via a USB (Universal Serial Bus, e.g., USB Specification 3.0, Rev. 1.0, Nov. 12, 2008, USB Implementers Forum) connection, the tablet may not power on or may be destroyed due to voltage incompatibilities. Moreover, large power discrepancies between the source and load may further cause instabilities such as oscillations in the power delivery network due to the relatively slow response times of traditional hysteretic types of control mechanisms used in conventional power delivery networks.